Shion
Shion (紫遠) is a member of the Kokuboro, and leads the 2nd Executive DepartmentKekkaishi anime, Episode 26, though she is typically only seen among her spider goons. Appearance Shion is a slender woman with black hair and pale skin. She typically wears violet earrings (with matching lipstick, and nail polish on her fingers and toes), a white cloak with spiderweb designs, a small armored chest-plate, ripped violet leggings, and a short wrap skirt of spiderweb. Her arms are always wrapped in spider thread, and she has a large, dark blue spider tattoo on her back. Personality Shion has a relaxed, almost lazy approach to her role in Kokuboro. She is easily bored, and often will not do anything she sees as requiring too much effort.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 33 She admits to only having joined Kokuboro because she liked the castle. Plot 'The Late Heisuke Matsudo' Byaku entrusts Shion with the task of eliminating Heisuke Matsudo, who has been sending his own ayakashi to spy on Kokuboro. Shion takes a small group of spider goons to Heisuke's house, easily bypassing his numerous protective charms and destroying any ayakashi they come across. Shion confronts Heisuke, who activates a large seal array on the floor meant to trap her. He intends to shoot her with a gun that fires anti-ayakashi bullets. However, Shion slips a spider onto his neck and takes control of his body, forcing him to shoot himself in the head. When she later reports to Byaku, Shion inwardly notes that something felt odd when she took over Heisuke's body, but doesn't mention it because she wants to avoid doing more work. She later discoversKekkaishi anime, Episode 45 that Heisuke used an ayakashi concealed by a human skin disguise (the ones Kokuboro uses) to fake his death, so that he could more easily confront Byaku. 'Backseat Driving' D uring Kokuboro's first mass attack Karasumori, Shion largely observes while Byaku commands their forces. Shion notes each time that they suffer a loss, but Byaku continually assures her that these are minor setbacks that are easily overcome. Meanwhile, Shion sends her spider goons to attack the Sumimura and Yukimura homesKekkaishi anime, Episode 36, but Shigemori Sumimura easily defeats them. When Princess grows tired of waiting and tries to conquer Karasumori herself, Byaku finally grows worried and orders Shion to restrain her. Shion doesn't even try, realizing that Princess could easily destroy them both. Fortunately for everyone, Princess is pushed back by Karasumori's power, and Byaku decides to retreat out of concern for her health.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 37 'In the Spider's Web' Shion takes a more active role in the second mass attack on Karasumori: she uses the same human skin as Kaguro to lu re out Yoshimori, who is eager to fight him. To Shion's surprise, Yoshimori surrenders, figuring that if he is taken hostage, he will eventually be able to meet Kaguro and defeat him. Shion captures Yoshimori, and Sen Kagemiya as well when she notices him spying on her.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 44 Back in Kokuboro's castle, Shion tries to overwhelm Yoshimori, first with her webbing and then with her goons, but he manages to resist everything even while bound. Heisuke Matsudo and Kagami burst in, destroying the goons and causing Shion to retreat in shock, allowing them to free Yoshimori. 'A Deal He Can't Refuse' Shion watches Kaguro's battle against Yoshimori, noting that Kaguro is really enjoyin g it. She plans to escape before the dimension collapses, but is stopped by Hekian, who, now free of Byaku's control, is also escaping. He tells her that the Night Troop is guarding the dimension's usual exit, and offers to lead her to another exit if she agrees to become his bodyguard. Shion is offended that he considers her an equal, and reveals that her ability to control others is even greater than Byaku's, binding Hekian and turning him into one of her goons. After receiving one of Aihi's flowers in the wind, Shion instructs Hekian to lead her and her goons to a safe exit.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 52 Powers & Abilities As her choice of dress suggests, nearly all of Shion's abilities have a spider theme. High-Level Ayakashi: Though only periodically seen proving so, Shion was one of Kokuboro's most powerful Ayakashi. She was completely unaffected by both Heisuke's talismans (in fact, her presence caused them to burst into purple flames) and Byaku's mind control worms (though she pretended she was under their influence). Kaguro was the only other Ayakashi in Kokuboro known to be immune to Byaku's worms.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 34 Binding Webbing: Shion shoots glowing threads from her fingers, which become tightly-binding webbing on contact with a target. *'"Pink Silk":' Shion's most direct method of attack is a pink thread curled around her finger, which can be used as a whip, or to grab and hurl objects at her foes. Despite the obvious coloring, it is very subtle and usually is not spotted until it is already curled around the opponent. *'Body Possession:' By attaching a spider to the end of her thread, Shion can subtly slip it onto an enemy and take complete control of their body. Her spiders are even more powerful than Byaku's worms. Spider Goons: Shion commands an unlimited number of acrobatic, black-garbed minions. They have limited intelligence, but tend to overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers. Shion can also transform other Ayakashi into spider goons, and still allow them to retain their abilities, to be used in service to her. Keen Analysis: Shion is very perceptive, and can often gain a great deal of information merely by watching her opponents. She is able to determine that Kagami is an otherworldly demon, and therefore too risky to face in combat. She also detected Sen while he was spying on her even though Sen had masked his presence (though this could be due more to Sen's inexperience). Relationships Aihi Shion only ever seems to interact with Aihi during meetings of Kokuboro's leaders, and even then they are rarely seen talking to each other directly. Despite this, there is apparently a mutual respect between them: upon Aihi's death, she releases many blue flowers into the air, and appears to have some control over where they eventually land. Shion receives one of the flowers (and is the only former member of Kokuboro to get one, in fact), and tucks it into her hair as a keepsake before leaving the dimension. References Navigation Category:Kokuboro Category:Humanoid Ayakashi Category:Puppet Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Kokuboro Ayakashi Category:Characters